How they became to be SPRIK
by hosey811
Summary: the relationship between two lover and how kirk deeper secret that he had been hiding in him since he was a child comes out. OMEGAVERSE WARNING! Mpreg and graphic SCENE ahead don't like any of these don't read.
1. chapter 1

this is my first ever fanfiction so sorry for if anything goes wrong. Also the only character that i own is my OC i don't own Star Trek. but other than that i hppe you like reading this story.

 _James T Kirk a young boy that always the rule always listen to what his uncle told him. As he was growing up his whole family thought that when he got to his teens years that he would be an alpha like his brother Sam and his father but when he turned 13 he found out that he was a omega and this came to a shock to him. So when he turned 13 he told no-one that he was a omega and he also hid his scent by using scent blocker so everyone thought that he was an alpha like they expected him to be._


	2. chapter 2

aboard The ENTERPRISE: on the bridge time January 8th 2264

P.O.V Captain Jim Kirk

 _Captain's log_

 _It has been over 2 years since the Enterprise was attacked and was destroyed and since that day nothing has been the same. We where give a new_ _ship that was called the Enterprise and with this new Starfleet ship we have tried to make it feel like home like the old Enterprise was. But we slowly getting there to feel back at home. Also about 6 months ago we were given a mission to go an visit planet. Now that the mission is over we are going to be stopping off at Earth to restock on supplies and maybe to get new crew and as well to awaiting new order from the Starfleet._

 _Captain Jim Kirk out._

I signed turning my head to look at my crew that I have been with for the last 6 years. I felt proud to be the captain of this crew. I look down at my watch the time reading 22:39. I thought " my shift ended 39minutes ago" as I thought to myself. Spock came behind me and scared the living daylights out of me I turned to face his sweet face his eyes glowing like a star. I asked " Is there anything I can do for you Mr Spock ". He replied " Captain if I'm correct your shift should have finished 41.6 minutes ago. Should you be at your quarters to get some sleep. As you have not slept for 76.4 hours sir". Spock was right I did need to get some sleep I haven't be sleep. Because if I didn't get some sleep Bone's mit start nagging at me about it. So i replied " your right Mr Spock I should go and get some sleep before I fall a sleep in this chair. Also how long until we get to Earth Mr Spock ". Spock turned around and looked at the screen he turned back around a second later and said. " It is going to take 3.7 day until we reaching Earth captain ". I stood up for the chair and gave Spock a quick nod. Then start to walk to my quarter for some well deserved sleep.

 **okay so that is chapter 2 done i will do chapter 3 soon.**


	3. chapter 3

Captain quarters

P.O.V Captain Jim Kirk

When I got back to my quarter I began to feel a bit off. But this feeling was something that I had not felt since I was 13. Them it hit me I was beginning to go into heat something that I had never felt before. But I shouldn't be going into heat as the tablets that I having has been taking stop me from having one then. but then I remembered that I have took any of them because of been on the bridge. I quickly ran to to the bathroom that was on the other side of my quarters. I entered the bathroom going straight to the bath cupboard. I started to look for the tablet that I take to stop me from having a heat. But when I looked in the packet the was none left. I began to panic as the scent blocker did not work when I was on heat the first time. Also with my first office been alpha I did not know what to do. I sat down next to the toilet as i began to feel sick this was the first time in my life that I did not know what to do.

P.O.V No One

Med Bay

Dr Mccoy and Spock were sitting having a nice long talk about there captain.They both start to see the captain seem a bit off. And to Spock the scent of the captain started to change as well.

P.O.V Spock

Both me and Dr McCoy had been feeling a bit of coconcerned about kirk. As he had been acting a bit weird these last few day. Maybe because of the lack of sleep but that could have not be the case. The thing that has been bothering me was his scent as his scent should not be change because he is an alpha and there sent doesn't change. I turn to McCoy and said. " I'm very concerned about the captain he seems to be acting off and there is something about his scent that does not seem logical to me as the captain is an alpha right doctor". The doctor looked at me with concern and turned to the screen. To the look for this distance I could see that he had gotten the Captain's medical file up on to the screen. I quickly scanned through the data remembered every little detail that was on the screen. Then I stopped reading and looked at the part that would state if you were an Alpha, Omega or a Beta. But with the captain's this part said unknown. I thought to myself ' That should say Alpha as the captain is an Alpha. He said it himself that he was an Alpha so why does it say unknown'. I turned to the doctor and said. " There must be a mistake shouldn't this say Alpha not unknown" the doctor sighed, he didn't know what to say or do, and nerver could I. But to my logical finds the only way to find out the true about this finding wad to go to the source. I slowly start to ge up from my chair, and started to head to the door. As doing so McCoy, also started to stand up from his chair as well and I stopped walking, and turned to see him as he spoke. " If you are going to see him I'm coming to to see how he is and if something has happened you will need a doctor specially an beta on if he is not an Alpha".

P.O.V No One

both Spock and Dr McCoy walked out of Med Bay and started to head to their Captain's quarters. To find out why he has been lying to them both, and why is his stated of been an Alpha, Omega or a Beta was unknown.

 **Yeah chapter 3 complete oh and yes McCoy is a beta so yes chapter 4 will be done soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey everyone that been reading this fanfiction I'm back to post again sorry for those that have been waiting for an update so here it is hope you enjoy.**_

 **.O.V Commander Spock**

It didn't take us long to get to the Captain's quarters, but once we arrived at his quarters I tried my override code but it didn't work I tried it for a second time but the same happened again. "Doctor, I believe that the Captain doesn't want us to enter his quarters." Doctor McCoy looked at me and sighed as he typed his override code in. Then the door open,I look at him with a blank look. "Well I'm a Doctor and I'm a Beta, so I have clearance for anything on this ship Spock. Also if Jim is what I think he is then you better stay outside until I say so." I looked at the Doctor and nodded my head so the doctor understood what the Doctor told me. I sighed as the Doctor went in and I was left outside in the corridor.

 **P.O.V Leonard "Bones" McCoy**

I slowly enter Jim's quarters, the room was all dark and tidy to what it looked like for were I was standing. I look to the direction for the bathroom and saw a stream of light coming from there. "Jim are you in there. It's me Bones and only me. I'm here to make sure you are okay." I reach the door of the bathroom and slowly open the door, once the door was open enough for me to slip though I did so. I stood there as I saw Kirk curled up in a ball in the corner of the bathroom, I walked over to him and crouched to his level. "Jim are you okay. Hey come on talk to me Jim please." Jim lift his head to look at me, his face looked very clammy and when i placed a hand on his head he felt like he was running a fever. But the one thing that put me off guard was Kirk's scent, It was sweet and smelt like honey and redberries together.

A few hours went past I rubbed my face knowing that there was nothing to stop a heat but make sure that Kirk was comfy and that he was away from all the Alphas that were on the Enterprise. I went up to the shower and turned the cold tape on and waited for the water to spill out from the shower head. Then I turned to face kirk. "Come on kirk let get you cooled down and off the floor. Also we need a talk but not until I've got you cooled down first." I help Kirk strip and get into the shower then I left the bathroom to get him some new clean clothes, once I got the clothes I went back into the bathroom and saw an empty bottle of Hormonadul* on the sink counter. Shaking my head ' _why didn't you tell me about this Kirk. I could have helped you with everything.'_ I turned and pulled out the towel off the rack and once the sound of the water stopped I passed the towel to Kirk and stepped out of the room again allow Kirk to have some privacy while he got changed. Then I went to the entrance of the quarters and went to speak with Spock.

 **P.O.V Commander Spock**

I sat down in the corridor waiting for Doctor to come out and see what had happened to the Captain and if there was anything that could be done for him. I placed my hands on my face as I rubbed then up and down my face, I began to feel tied for doing nothing for the for the few hours. The Doctor had not come out from checking on the Captain and I began to worry that something bad may have happened to the Doctor. Then the door to the Captain's quarter open and a sweet smell of honey and redberries came out from the room, I didn't know what it was from but inside I felt like I needed to go and find out what the smell was.

I began to walk towards the door when two hands pushed me back and away from the door. I looked up to see the Doctor standing in front of the door not allowing me to go through the door. "Doctor why are you guarding the door. Can I go and see the Captain I would like to see if there is anything that I can do for him." The Doctor did not move and he stood there not letting me go in. " I'm not letting you into the room Spock is that you will scare Jim. And that is not what we want at the moment. Spock look. Jim he is an Omega and I think this is the first heat he has had in a very long time. So I'm going to tell you to stay away from Jim." I looked at McCoy and then walked away back to my own quarter to think about the new information that was just give to me.

S _ **o here it is hope you enjoy reading I will be updating once maybe twice a month since I have some other stories to write as well.**_


End file.
